Un à laisser pour compte
by Ephemeris
Summary: Défi, yaoi. Plusieurs années après qu’il soit allé chercher Sasuke au repère d’Orochimaru, Naruto est aux prises avec un dilemme difficile. Alors qu’il sort avec Sasuke, il se rend compte qu’il éprouve des sentiments réciproques pour Kiba qui sort avec Sh


Disclaimers : Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi. Si c'était le cas, je serais sans doute millionnaire !

Titre : Un à laisser pour compte

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Plusieurs années après qu'il soit allé chercher Sasuke au repère d'Orochimaru, Naruto est aux prises avec un dilemme difficile. Alors qu'il sort avec Sasuke, il se rend compte qu'il éprouve des sentiments réciproques pour Kiba qui sort avec Shikamaru.

Couples : Compliqué, je vous laisse lire et découvrir tout ça…

Genre : Défi et gros dilemme.

Rating : T

Warnings : Oneshot, yaoi. L'histoire commence au niveau de Naruto Shippûden, mais j'ai changé tout le scénario.

* * *

Un à laisser pour compte

_Oneshot_

* * *

Au loin, on apercevait le toit des maisons, ces toits qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis si longtemps et qui l'attiraient profondément à cet instant. De l'autre côté, au fond du village, les visages sculptés dans la roche semblaient le regarder, comme s'ils lui souhaitaient la bienvenue. Il fut presque surpris d'ailleurs de voir parmi eux un visage de plus.

« Tiens, ils ont rajouté la tête de la vieille ! »

Naruto rit doucement en repensant au cinquième Hokage qu'il devait voir de toute urgence. Il regarda derrière lui et vit son maître arriver à ses côtés. D'un regard, ils se remirent en route vers le bâtiment de l'Hokage. Cette dernière, une fois qu'elle eut Naruto et Jiraiya devant elle, les écouta avec attention.

« Nous avons des informations concernant Orochimaru et son repère, » commença Jiraiya. « Si nous n'agissons pas dans les plus brefs délais, je crois que nous ne pourrons pas régler cette affaire. »

« De quelle affaire parles-tu exactement ? » demanda Tsunade.

Naruto s'avança alors et regarda la femme dans les yeux.

« C'est l'occasion idéale pour ramener Sasuke au village. Le temps presse, c'est pourquoi je dois partir le plus tôt possible. »

Tsunade regarda le jeune homme avec de grands yeux.

« Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser y aller seul ? Tu rêves mon pauvre ! »

« Tsunade, laisse-le y aller, s'il te plaît, » dit alors Jiraiya sur un ton que son ancienne coéquipière ne lui avait entendu que très rarement.

Elle finit par céder à la demande quelque peu dangereuse de Naruto qui partit dans l'heure vers le repère d'Orochimaru. Il ne pensait pas à ce serpent qui avait assassiné le troisième Hokage, non, il pensait à Sasuke, son ami qu'il devait ramener à tout prix. Alors que Naruto se dirigeait vers la sortie du village, au loin, un garçon assis sur un immense chien blanc l'observait avec un pincement au cœur.

-§-§-

« Sasuke ! » s'écria Naruto qui voyait son ami à travers les flammes.

Le jeune homme était impassible et se contentait de regarder son ancien camarade d'un air blasé et indifférent. Qu'était-il venu faire dans cet endroit ? Et pourquoi restait-il là ?

« Orochimaru s'est déjà enfui, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui courir après ? J'imagine que ta mission est de le faire prisonnier ou de l'assassiner, alors… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Naruto avait sauté à travers le mur de flammes pour se retrouver juste devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis pas là pour attraper Orochimaru, c'est pour toi que je suis là, pour te ramener au village. Je t'en prie Sasuke, viens avec moi. »

En prononçant ces paroles, il lui tendit la main, une main aimante et emplie d'espoir de rencontrer une consoeur. Sasuke considéra pendant un certain temps cette main, très incertain, mais finit par y glisser la sienne, ce qui provoqua chez Naruto un soupir de soulagement. Et, dans un débordement de joie, le jeune homme passa son bras libre autour du cou de Sasuke et le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. Sasuke, surpris au début, finit par se détendre et lui rendit son étreinte.

Le brasier autour d'eux, ne trouvant plus assez d'oxygène pour grandir davantage, s'estompa, permettant aux deux garçons d'en sortir et de rejoindre la forêt. Naruto courait devant et Sasuke le suivait tout en observant son ancien coéquipier. La situation lui paraissait irréelle. Après trois ans de vie et d'entraînement avec Orochimaru, après avoir renié son village pour se venger, il courait de nouveau derrière Naruto.

Ils coururent pendant deux jours presque sans arrêt jusqu'à Konoha, mais une fois en vue du village, Sasuke s'arrêta, anxieux. Naruto le regarda, comprenant la difficulté pour son ami de revenir chez eux après les événements passés et, pour lui donner du courage, il s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main.

« Ca va sûrement être dur au début, on va t'interroger, vérifier que tu n'es pas là en tant qu'espion et tout ce qui va avec, mais ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Je resterai avec toi. »

Ces mots firent plaisir à Sasuke qui, pour montrer sa gratitude à Naruto, serra un peu la main qui tenait la sienne. Ils firent alors de nouveau face au village et y entrèrent.

-§-§-

**Trois ans plus tard…**

« Qui attend-on encore ? » demanda Neji, quelque peu énervé.

« Devine ! » lui lança Sakura en donnant des documents à Tsunade. « Il était déjà pas sérieux quand il était plus jeune, mais maintenant, c'est par vice qu'il arrive en retard ! »

« C'est bien le digne héritier de ce crétin de Jiraiya, » murmura Tsunade, énervée aussi du retard d'un des chuunins à qui elle devait confier une mission.

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, Neji se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce et toisait Kiba qui était assis dans un coin. Bien qu'il allait être le capitaine de l'équipe, cette mission ne l'enchantait guère.

« Pourquoi je dois partir avec ces deux-là ? Déjà que Naruto est pénible dans la vie courante, en mission c'est pire. Et Kiba… »

Il s'arrêta un moment en voyant le concerné relever le regard dans sa direction, demandant silencieusement à Neji de terminer sa phrase, ce qu'il fit.

« Et toi, depuis que tu sors avec Shikamaru, tu es insupportable. »

« Quoi, t'es jaloux ? » répondit Kiba en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Neji soutint son regard avant de tourner la tête vers Tsunade.

« Si Naruto n'arrive pas dans les cinq prochaines minutes, je demande un changement total d'équipe pour cette mission. »

« Quoi ? C'est Naruto qui part avec nous ? » demanda alors Kiba, très surpris.

Mais alors qu'il terminait à peine sa phrase, ils entendirent tous un vacarme de l'autre côté de la porte du bureau qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer Naruto, essoufflé et habillé de façon quelque peu négligée, entraîné par Shikamaru qui le poussa dans la pièce.

« Voilà la bête. Faites-en ce que vous voulez. C'est trop chiant. »

Et il sortit sans un regard pour les autres. Naruto regarda tour à tour les personnes présentes dans la pièce, comprenant à moitié ce qui lui arrivait, et s'arrêta quelques secondes en croisant le regard de Kiba. Mais la voix de Tsunade le fit rompre cet échange.

« Ne me dis pas que tu dormais encore ! »

Naruto hésita avant de répondre, un peu honteux.

« Ben, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit… »

« Par vice je vous dis, par vice… » murmura Sakura en s'éloignant du bureau.

Ce fut alors que Neji prit la parole.

« Bon, arrêtons toutes ces bêtises et venons-en au fait. En quoi consiste la mission ? »

« On part en mission ? » s'écria Naruto. « Tous les deux ? Trop cool ! »

« Vous partez tous les trois, » intervint Tsunade qui sentait l'énervement la gagner. « Neji sera le capitaine de l'équipe. Vous devez vous rendre au village qui se trouve de l'autre côté de la forêt pour récupérer des documents importants. Faites attention, on pourrait vous tendre des embuscades sur le chemin. »

Elle donna à Neji les codes pour accéder aux documents et l'emplacement de ces derniers avant de congédier les trois garçons. Une fois qu'ils furent dehors, ils se donnèrent tous rendez-vous à l'entrée du village et se séparèrent pour aller se préparer. Naruto, dès qu'il fut entré chez lui, se dirigea directement vers sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Mauvaise nouvelle ? » demanda la personne qui était couchée à côté du blond.

Ce dernier grogna et se rapprocha de l'autre, le serrant dans ses bras.

« Sasuke, je dois partir en mission, mais je veux pas y aller… » grogna-t-il.

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

« Comment, toi tu ne veux pas partir en mission ? T'es malade ? T'as de la fièvre ? Et tu pars avec qui ? »

« Avec Neji et Kiba. »

Sasuke se tendit un peu, mais Naruto ne s'en aperçut pas.

« Tu es obligé d'y aller ? »

« Si j'y vais pas, la vieille va m'arracher la tête ! »

Cette phrase fit sourire Sasuke qui sortit du lit, entraînant son amant avec lui. Il le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Vas-y et reviens vite. Je t'attendrai avec impatience. »

-§-§-

« J'en ai marre, je veux dormir… » grommela Naruto, assis près d'un arbre.

Kiba ouvrit les yeux et regarda son coéquipier au loin qui se plaignait. Un sourire lui vint alors qu'il constatait que malgré les années, Naruto n'avait pas changé. Depuis son retour, Kiba n'avait pas eu l'occasion de partir en mission avec lui et cette situation lui rappelait quelques souvenirs.

Sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas réussir à trouver le sommeil, Kiba repoussa sa couverture et se leva pour se diriger vers Naruto. Ce dernier ne bougea pas et ne se retourna même pas au son de ses pas. Kiba arriva près de lui et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Tu fais vraiment un mauvais garde. Tu n'as même pas senti ma présence. »

« Si, mais j'ai reconnu tes pas, alors je ne me suis pas inquiété, » répondit Naruto en tournant la tête vers son compagnon.

Ce dernier le regarda dans les yeux avant de détourner la tête, mal à l'aise. La nuit était calme et fraîche, mais malgré cela, il avait les mains moites et des bouffées de chaleur. Alors que Naruto ne le regardait plus, sa voix s'éleva.

« Il paraît que tu sors avec Shikamaru maintenant. »

« C'est maintenant que tu percutes ? Ca fait presque trois ans qu'on sort ensemble, » s'exclama le garçon, soudainement nerveux.

Naruto parut penseur.

« Trois ans… Tu veux dire que ça remonte à quand je suis revenu avec Ero-sennin ? »

« Non, je veux dire que ça remonte à quand tu es revenu avec Sasuke que tu tenais par la main, » termina sèchement Kiba, le regard sombre et la tête basse.

Naruto eut alors une révélation, mais il n'osait pas croire ce qui lui semblait si évident. D'un coup, des images du passé lui revinrent ; il revoyait des échanges de regards qu'il n'avait pas compris, la gêne occasionnée par une proximité soudaine et cette drôle d'expression qu'il avait surprise sur le visage de Kiba lorsque Sakura avait évoqué pour la première fois sa toute nouvelle relation avec Sasuke quelques années plus tôt.

« Kiba… Est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi ? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas, il ne voulait pas répondre, trop effrayé d'entendre la réponse qu'il savait négative. Mais une nouvelle intervention de Naruto lui fit subitement tourner la tête vers son compagnon.

« En y repensant, je crois que moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un bon moment, incapables de dire quoi que ce soit. Ce fut Naruto qui, le premier, se reprit, revenant à la réalité.

« Mais comment c'est possible ? Comment tu peux m'aimer ? Tu sors avec Shikamaru… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer, Kiba s'était emparé de son visage de ses deux mains et s'était grandement approché de lui jusqu'à sceller leurs lèvres. Naruto ferma les yeux presque instantanément et se laissa aller à la chaleur des lèvres de Kiba, mais l'image de Sasuke lui revint soudainement en tête et Naruto repoussa le garçon brutalement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? On peut pas, on peut pas… »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » s'exclama Kiba qui ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. « Puisque tu m'aimes et que je t'aime, pourquoi on pourrait pas ? »

Naruto le fixa tristement et dit dans un murmure :

« Parce que tu sors avec Shikamaru et que je sors avec Sasuke. »

Ce nom résonna dans la tête de Kiba qui lâcha Naruto en baissant la tête. Ce dernier se sentait perdu également, mais la lucidité ne le quittait pas. Il aimait Kiba depuis longtemps, il venait de s'en rendre compte, mais il avait tout de même des sentiments pour Sasuke. La voix de Kiba le sortit de ses pensées.

« Je suis prêt à quitter Shikamaru quand tu veux. »

« Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire la même chose. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. »

Kiba acquiesça et se leva pour retourner à son lit de fortune.

« Quand tu seras décidé, fais-moi signe. »

Le reste de la nuit se fit agité pour les deux garçons.

-§-§-

Konoha apparut enfin aux trois ninjas qui n'en furent pas mécontents. Cette mission avait été plutôt pénible de par sa tranquillité, mais également à cause de la tension qui s'était installée sur l'équipe. Pour tenter de paraître naturel, Naruto se mit à grommeler.

« Ce qu'elle peut m'énerver cette vieille. 'Faites attention, on pourrait vous tendre des embuscades sur le chemin' » imita-t-il de manière caricaturale. « Vous en avez vu des embuscades ? Rien du tout ! Aucune action ! Quelle mission pourrie ! »

« Tu peux pas t'arrêter un peu ? » lui répondit Neji sur un ton excédé. « Il est préférable que nous n'ayons pas été attaqué pendant la mission. Sois content, on est revenu maintenant. Si tu veux de l'action, t'as qu'à demander à Sasuke. »

Naruto, qui aurait répliqué en temps normal, ne trouva rien à répondre et en vint même à rougir. Il fut d'ailleurs soulagé que Neji ait pris de l'avance et qu'il ne l'ait pas vu ainsi. Kiba ne fut pas enchanté par cette phrase non plus, mais il ne dit rien et tourna les talons pour rentrer chez lui. Se retrouvant seul, Naruto prit le chemin de son appartement où Sasuke l'attendait sans doute. En se mettant en route, il ne vit pas le regard sombre de son amant qui revenait de s'entraîner dans la forêt.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte de son appartement, Naruto se sentit soulagé de ne pas y trouver Sasuke mais immédiatement, il s'en sentit coupable. Comment pouvait-il avoir de telles pensées envers son amant ? Il retournait la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Kiba dans tous les sens dans l'espoir que la solution lui apparaîtrait naturellement, mais rien n'y faisait.

Il fut soudainement sorti de ses pensées par le bruit de la porte de l'appartement qui s'ouvrit. Il se retourna et vit Sasuke qui se tenait devant lui, le regard perplexe. En une fraction de seconde, son esprit lui commanda de ne pas montrer son trouble à son amant et, affichant un sourire heureux, il s'approcha du nouvel arrivant dans le but de le prendre dans ses bras, mais Sasuke l'arrêta.

« Attends, je reviens de m'entraîner et je suis couvert de sueur. »

Mais Naruto ne s'en préoccupa point et enlaça le jeune homme qui se laissa faire.

« Je m'en fiche. Tu m'as manqué et j'avais envie de te prendre dans mes bras. »

Cette phrase toucha Sasuke qui passa ses bras autour de Naruto. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant que le brun ne se détache pour regarder son amant dans les yeux. Alors qu'ils étaient d'ordinaire rieurs, il y perçut un certain trouble que le sourire de Naruto, il le comprit vite, tentait de cacher. Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Les jours qui suivirent parurent étranges à Naruto. Sasuke était souvent absent et ne parlait que lorsque cela était vraiment nécessaire. Cette attitude taciturne l'avait accompagné longtemps, avant qu'il ne déserte le village plusieurs années auparavant, mais depuis que Naruto l'avait ramené du repère d'Orochimaru, Sasuke avait commencé à s'ouvrir aux autres, à beaucoup plus parler et communiquer. Pourquoi un tel revirement ?

Un soir, alors que les deux garçons venaient de rentrer chez eux après une promenade dans le village, Sasuke saisit Naruto par la nuque et l'embrassa avec une passion débordante qui surprit le blond, mais qui ne s'en défendit pas. Son amant était rarement aussi démonstratif et Naruto en profita pleinement. Ils firent l'amour comme jamais, transportés par la fougue de Sasuke qui ne laissa pas un moment de répit à Naruto.

Au milieu de la nuit, alors que Naruto dormait profondément, Sasuke, lui, ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Il était assis dans leur lit, le regard fixé sur Naruto qui semblait si paisible. Ce visage qu'il avait devant lui, il l'aimait tellement. Sa main s'éleva au-dessus des draps et vint se poser délicatement sur la joue de Naruto pour la caresser tendrement. Ce geste réveilla Naruto qui sourit en ouvrant les yeux.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, mais il fallut quelques secondes à Naruto, qui avait les yeux embrumés de sommeil, pour se rendre compte du visage sombre de Sasuke qui avait le regard fixe. Cette expression lui donna des frissons et il se releva un peu sur ses coudes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sasuke ? »

Mais ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il gardait son regard fixe dans lequel Naruto crut percevoir une certaine forme de peur et de désespoir. Il eut soudain peur à son tour et se jeta brusquement dans les bras de son amant.

« Je t'aime Sasuke. Je suis là, avec toi. Je t'aime. »

Le garçon ne réagit qu'à peine, serrant Naruto dans ses bras, mais toujours muré dans son silence.

-§-§-

« C'est trop bien ! » s'exclama Naruto à l'attention de Sasuke et Sakura. « On repart enfin en mission tous les trois ! Ca fait un bail. »

« C'est vrai, comme au bon vieux temps, » ajouta la jeune fille. « Mais Tsunade-sama m'a dit que c'était une mission à quatre. »

« C'est sans doute Kakashi-sensei qui vient avec nous, » termina Naruto, confiant.

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de l'Hokage et furent tous surpris d'y trouver Kiba. Lorsque ce dernier croisa le regard de Naruto, il en eut un frisson, comme le blond. Mais ils firent tous les deux comme si de rien n'était. Tsunade prit alors la parole.

« Voici votre mission. »

Alors qu'elle expliquait de quoi il s'agissait, les quatre ninjas concernés réalisèrent qu'ils allaient partir ensemble et alors que certains en étaient déçus, d'autres en étaient profondément inquiets. Ils partirent dans l'heure, en silence.

Pendant la mission, ils se firent attaquer par un groupe de huit hommes qui semblaient avoir un rapport avec leur affaire. Un combat s'engagea, confrontant chacun des ninjas de Konoha à deux hommes de grande taille. Les deux qui se retrouvèrent face à Sakura se mirent à rire.

« Oh, pauvre petite fille, c'est vraiment pas ton jour de chance. J'ai presque des scrupules à devoir taper sur un être si faible, » minauda l'un des deux hommes à son camarade.

« Hein ? » demanda Sakura qui sentait un peu de colère monter en elle. « Qui traites-tu de petite fille faible ? »

Aucun des deux hommes n'eut le temps de répondre tant leur chute brutale au sol les prit par surprise. Ils se relevèrent, enragés, et le vrai combat commença. Un peu plus loin, Sasuke jonglait entre ses deux adversaires qui ne le distrayaient même pas. Alors qu'il en avait repoussé un et qu'il venait d'assommer l'autre, il jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto qu'il vit en difficulté.

Effectivement, le jeune homme avait affaire à deux colosses qui ne lui laissaient pas le temps de créer les clones dont il avait besoin. Il se défendait donc du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais n'avait pas la possibilité d'attaquer. Il se retrouva bientôt coincé contre un arbre avec les deux hommes qui marchaient droit sur lui. Il eut un moment de panique, ne pouvant plus bouger, mais il fut tiré par la manche juste avant que le poing qui arrivait sur lui n'atteigne son visage.

Naruto fut entraîné au sol et se rendit compte que c'était Kiba qui l'avait tiré et que le garçon se trouvait en dessous de lui. Ils rougirent tous deux violemment et Naruto se releva brusquement, retournant au combat.

Sasuke, qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène, tourna à nouveau le regard vers ses adversaires qui revenaient vers lui doucement. Ils étaient très amochés, mais guidés par la rage et l'orgueil, ils attaquèrent de nouveau. Sasuke en saisit un par la gorge et le lança contre un arbre. Un craquement se fit entendre et l'homme, après avoir touché le sol, ne se releva plus. Le second, en voyant cela, chargea une dernière fois le brun en poussant un cri.

Les yeux noirs de Sasuke s'assombrirent un peu plus alors qu'il se mettait en position de combat, prêt à recevoir l'attaque de son opposant. Lorsque l'homme fut assez près de lui, il fit une série de mouvements, l'attrapant par le cou et le faisant passer au-dessus de sa tête avant de le faire tomber lourdement au sol.

Une fois l'homme couché sur le dos et immobilisé, Sasuke enjamba le corps et se pencha sur lui, lui administrant des coups de poings au visage dans une cadence métronomique. A quelques mètres de lui, ses trois coéquipiers étaient venus à bout de leurs opposants et s'étaient rassemblés. Le son de l'impact des poings de Sasuke attira alors leur attention et ils fixèrent tous leur compagnon qui ne s'arrêtait pas. Naruto fit un pas vers son amant et observa un moment l'homme que ce dernier continuait de frapper.

« Tu peux arrêter Sasuke, il est mort maintenant. »

Mais Sasuke ne sembla pas entendre cette phrase et continuait de frapper au même rythme le visage maculé de sang de son ennemi. Naruto voulut répéter sa phrase, mais il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit des taches noires s'étendre sur le bras gauche et sur le visage de son amant dont le regard, même s'il n'était pas tourné vers lui, donnait des frissons.

« Sasuke-kun ? » interrogea Sakura de loin, effrayée de revoir la marque d'Orochimaru en action.

Kiba, lui, recula, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voyait.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je croyais qu'il pouvait la contrôler maintenant… »

En entendant la voix de Kiba, Naruto eut une révélation. Il tourna la tête, échangea un regard avec Sakura et Kiba, puis se précipita sur Sasuke qu'il saisit à bras le corps et qu'il tira en arrière.

« Arrête Sasuke ! Arrête ! C'est fini maintenant, tout va bien. »

La voix de Naruto calma Sasuke presque instantanément. De le sentir contre lui l'apaisait et ses trois compagnons virent parfaitement la marque se résorber et revenir au sceau qui résidait entre son cou et son épaule. De fatigue, il s'endormit dans les bras de son amant. Comme leur mission était terminée, d'un regard, les trois autres décidèrent de rentrer au village. Naruto porta Sasuke sur son dos jusqu'à Konoha.

-§-§-

Naruto passa la porte de l'hôpital, soucieux. Il savait que Sasuke n'était pas blessé, mais son état psychologique l'inquiétait. Son amant avait été mis en observation dès leur retour et rien d'anormal n'avait été trouvé, mais Naruto avait bien compris de quoi il s'agissait. En longeant les couloirs, il rencontra Shikamaru qui tenait un dossier à la main.

« Comment va Sasuke ? » demanda-t-il au blond.

« Je sais pas trop, il n'avait jamais réagi comme ça avant. Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé. »

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils à cette réponse.

« Ne me dis pas n'importe quoi Naruto. Tu sais très bien pourquoi il a réagi comme ça. »

Le garçon regarda son interlocuteur, perplexe et inquiet qu'il ait saisi ce dont il s'agissait. Mais alors que Naruto allait répondre, Shikamaru le contourna et poursuivit son chemin, lui lançant sans le regarder :

« J'ai quitté Kiba. Maintenant, la décision t'appartient. »

La surprise fut telle que Naruto ne put rien dire. Puis, il fronça les sourcils et se remit à avancer en grommelant.

« C'est pour ça que j'aime pas ces mecs avec autant de QI… »

Mais alors qu'il s'approchait de la chambre de Sasuke, il aperçut Kiba un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Naruto s'arrêta de nouveau et attendit que le garçon qui lui faisait face s'approche de lui. Kiba n'était pas à l'aise, cela se voyait, mais il avança tout de même, sachant que la conversation qui allait suivre allait être décisive.

« Tu as réfléchi Naruto ? Je ne suis plus avec Shikamaru. »

« Je sais, il vient de me le dire, mais… »

Naruto hésitait. Il cherchait les bons mots, les mots justes, mais il n'avait jamais été très doué pour cela et prit son courage à deux mains pour répondre à Kiba.

« Je ne quitterai pas Sasuke. »

Kiba ouvrit de grands yeux et voulut répondre, mais Naruto fut plus rapide.

« Je t'aime, je vous aime tous les deux, mais lui, il a besoin de moi. »

En prononçant ces derniers mots, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il contourna rapidement Kiba qui resta immobile. Naruto arriva alors à la porte de la chambre de Sasuke et s'essuya les yeux d'une main rageuse avant de se reprendre. Il ouvrit la porte en affichant un sourire qui fut accueilli par un regard blasé.

Sasuke, couché dans le lit, semblait inhabité. Il regarda Naruto lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre et vit immédiatement que son amant était bouleversé. De le voir ainsi fit monter une telle colère en lui qu'il ne put rester silencieux.

« Tu te sens responsable de moi, c'est ça ? Tu as longtemps voulu me surpasser, puis tu es venu me chercher, tu m'as presque ramené de force ici. C'est parce que je t'ai suivi toi, parce que tu m'as fait vouloir revenir que tu restes avec moi ? En fait, tu as pitié de moi… »

Le sourire forcé de Naruto disparut soudainement et il fixa un regard dans lequel Sasuke vit un amour convaincu.

« Ca n'a rien à voir. Je t'aime, c'est tout. »

Les yeux de Sasuke se remplirent soudainement de larmes qu'il retint de toutes ses forces.

« Et lui alors ? »

Naruto fit non de la tête.

« Tu es plus important que lui. »

Sasuke fixa Naruto un moment, n'osant croire ce qu'il entendait, mais l'expression de son amant lui paraissait si déterminée qu'il ne pouvait que penser qu'il était sincère. Le brun rougit d'un coup en tournant la tête, n'osant plus le regarder, mais Naruto en fut touché. Il s'approcha du lit de son amant et le prit dans ses bras en lui répétant qu'il l'aimait.

-§-§-

« Entrez, » tonna la voix puissante de Tsunade.

La porte s'ouvrit et Shikamaru entra dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Il déposa le dossier qu'elle lui avait demandé sur le meuble et, alors qu'elle allait le remercier, il prit la parole.

« J'ai une demande à vous faire, Hokage-sama. »

Tsunade fut interloquée par un tel sérieux dans la voix du jeune homme. Elle lui fit signe qu'elle l'écoutait et il continua.

« Je vous prie de ne plus envoyer en mission dans la même équipe Naruto et Kiba, pour les raisons que vous avez sans doute comprises. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai bien compris que les choses étaient tendues, mais… »

« Sasuke est instable et celui qui le stabilise, c'est Naruto. Bien qu'il ait toujours été idiot, je crois que ça, il l'a compris. »

Sans rien ajouter, Shikamaru tourna les talons et sortit du bureau, laissant Tsunade à ses réflexions. Cette dernière baissa la tête, pensive, mais soulagée d'avoir évité un désastre. Sasuke sans Naruto, c'était réveiller la bête qui sommeillait en lui.

« Naruto l'a compris. S'il a déjà la notion de sacrifice envers lui-même, je n'ai pas à me faire de mauvais sang pour ma succession. Il fera un bon Hokage, c'est sûr. »

Sur cette pensée, elle replongea dans son travail.

* * *

-FIN-

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Que j'ai eu du mal avec cette histoire ! Déjà, les conditions m'ont paru bien difficiles, mais j'ai finalement réussi à monter mon histoire du début à la fin, mais l'écriture a été épique ! Entre les départs de ci, de là, j'ai écrit en pointillé et finalement terminé et j'en suis bien heureuse.

Heiji, je ne sais pas si ça t'a plu, en tout cas j'espère. Tu m'avais laissé carte blanche en ce qui concerne la fin, j'espère qu'elle te convient tout de même, mais je n'en suis pas très convaincue… Je suis sûre que ce n'était pas la fin que tu attendais, désolée… Enfin, tu me diras. Merci d'avoir lu ce défi et à une prochaine fois.

-Ephemeris-


End file.
